Just an Evil Play
by Noqui
Summary: Tom Riddle's back better (and more insane) than ever. He's kidnapped Harry, Ginny and Draco to a castle far away from everything, about to kill them. Insanity and oddity guaranteed


A/N: First, sorry for the crappy title. I couldn't come up with anything! And second, the characters and stuff like that are J.K. Rowling's, not mine. However, the very bizarre and very OoC actions and the plot are mine. Don't steal, or I'll cast an Unforgivable Curse on you! OK, please R&R! Thank you!  
  
~*Just an Evil Play*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tom Riddle sat silently on his very own throne, playing with four wands, the wands being his own, Harry Potter's, Ginny Weasley's and Draco Malfoy's.  
  
How he had the three young Hogwarts students' wands in his possession is irrelevant for now. What is relevant, is that all three were leaning against each other, fast asleep in a damp corner of the great hall in his castle that was created by strong dark magic and parts of the souls the three (Harry, Ginny and Draco) had.  
  
//For now//, thought Tom to himself and smiled slyly.  
  
Hearing a faint groan and movement from the corner, his head snapped in that direction, to see Draco's eyes slowly opening.  
  
Tom tilted his head innocently, squinted his eyes and thought; //Well, he hasn't given so much of himself as the two others... Yet.//  
  
"Huh?" was the first word in English ever being spoken in The Riddle Castle, as Tom liked to call his dark hide-away, and the word was said not by Tom, but Draco, his very distant relative.  
  
"Wh... where am I?"  
  
Feeling glorious, Tom stood up before answering. "In your worst nightmare." His words had hissing edge in them, and he sounded vaguely like a snake. Of course, that was no suprise, he being a Parselmouth and all, but the bewildered and scared look on the face of the blonde-haired Slytherin told Tom Draco clearly knew nothing of things that were... relevant and important right now, to say the least.  
  
"When do I get out of here?"  
  
//Still not fully awake, my dear Draco?// "Never." Then, as he thought he might have sounded a little harsh, Tom added, "You'll get out of here. Just not alive."  
  
This had an effect on Draco. His eyes opened fully, and he seemed to suddenly notice the two fellow students lying on the floor on each side of him.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done to us?" he demanded angrily. Tom just grinned at him.  
  
"You're bloody mental!" Draco shouted, his even more unusually pale face reddening quite a bit.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I've never called you a bad word. Don't hate me for being me." Tom had large, puppy-ish eyes as he looked down at Draco.  
  
"Give me my wand, you wacko!"  
  
"Mr Malfoy!" Tom took a dramatic step backwards, wearing a strict expression.  
  
"Wouldn't it be unfair if I gave you yours back before our dear Virginia and..." His eyes flashed to Harry's body hungrily as he paused, and when he continued, there was a malicious tone in his voice. "... Harry woke up."  
  
"I don't bloody care! Who are you?"  
  
With wicked glee, Tom noticed Draco's eyes began to water. //He must be so afraid.// Out loud, he said; "Very well. I shall let you know who I am. I am to be the one whose name even you shall not voice, whose name raises fear in most of the people..." Another dramatic pause and a hungry look at Harry. "The very one who gave The Boy Who Lived that scar he is so known for. The Heir of Slytherin."  
  
Draco stared at him in shock. "Y-you're... V-V-V-"  
  
"SAY IT!" barked Tom all of a sudden, fiercely.  
  
"Are you Voldemort?!" Draco shouted back, and, after saying the name he had feared for so long, he looked not scared at all, but proud of himself. This annoyed Tom very much.  
  
"No", he said loudly. "I am not he... Yet." //It seems I may have an obsession with the word 'yet'...// "But I will be he, no, better, I shall defeat him, and take his place as the Dark Lord, and stay eternally young!" He laughed a maniac, high-pitched laughter that made shivers run down Draco's spine.  
  
"You are bloody mental, I knew it..." Draco muttered quietly.  
  
Tom stopped abruptly. His eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you say?"  
  
Draco, always gifted with verbal talents though not usually letting it show, quickly covered up his possibly fatal mistake. "A great plan, I think!"  
  
Tom raised an unconvinced eyebrow but remained quiet. Instead, he turned his back to Draco and hissed something.  
  
He spoke in Parseltongue, and he said this; "Come, my lovely pet. Come enjoy with me. Eyes shut, darling."  
  
And out of the shadows behind the throne slithered a ten feet long emerald green snake-like creature, with its big eyes closed. It stopped in front of Tom and laid its head down on the stone floor, like an obedient puppy.  
  
Tom turned to the horrified Draco again. "Isn't she lovely? She's just a baby still, and so adorable!" Tom grinned with maniac pride. "I call her Virginia. Such a beautiful name, don't you think?"  
  
Draco's cold grey eyes flashed with worry as he turned to look at the pale young unconscious Weasley with vivid red hair. Tom smiled inwardly. He always noticed such little things, like this Draco's worry for lovely little Virginia now.  
  
"Virginia!" Tom hissed in Parseltongue to his pet, who raised her head and licked her split-ended tongue, eyes still shut. "Go get robes from the basement, now."  
  
The large animal slithered with ease past Draco, not even turning her head in his direction.  
  
"We wouldn't want you three to catch cold, would we?" said Tom in a friendly voice to Draco. "No."  
  
"W-why didn't it open its eyes?" asked Draco in reply. His voice shook slightly. Tom's expression changed to curious. "Who?"  
  
"The s-snake.... Virginia?"  
  
"Oh, her. She's a basilisk. You know what basilisks' eyes do to you?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"They kill you. One look at them and you're dead. Now, I wouldn't want you to die so... so..."  
  
"Sadly?" Draco offered for help.  
  
"So quickly. With ease." A pause, during which Tom noticed Draco's hopeless look, and then glared at Harry's lifeless form. "Especially not Potter."  
  
Draco sighed helplessly and closed his eyes. "We're gonna die..."  
  
Tom smiled happily and nodded at this. "Yes, you are. I'm glad you're aware of that."  
  
~~~  
  
About ten minutes later Ginny began to wake up. She stirred, and opened her eyes fast as she became aware of that she wasn't in her dorm room. She opened her brown eyes to see Draco Malfoy look at her with genuine concern in his eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes", she answered quickly, and sat more upright. By doing this her area of vision grew and she saw... Tom Riddle. She let out a squel and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"He's not really here... he's dead, he's dead... Harry killed him, he's gone... Draco, please tell me I've gone barking mad!"  
  
Draco said nothing, but put his hand comfortingly on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes a little, to see his dark expression.  
  
"I don't know what's been going on with you and him, apart from what my father's told me", Draco whispered. "But I know he's raving mad and that you're terrified of him. I'm sorry."  
  
"You can't be." Draco could barely hear Ginny's voice, even if Tom hadn't been talking to himself in Parseltongue. "You have no idea of the hellish past years I've had."  
  
"Ginny, I--" Draco started, but could not finish, for...  
  
"Virginia!" Tom practically pranced across the room after he noticed his favourite little friend was awake. "How nice to see you in person at last, after a long long time!" He clasped his hands together, looking over- joyous. "Boy, haven't we had the conversations!"  
  
Ginny only glared at him. Draco looked as if he didn't know what face he was supposed to make at who.  
  
"Oh, Virginia..." Tom drawled, his voice sugary.  
  
"I forbid you to call me that." Ginny's voice was far from sugary. You could tell immediately she loathed Tom with all the energy and life she had.  
  
//For now//, thought Tom again.  
  
"I. Forbid. You. To call me that", Ginny repeated with her I-loathe-you- with-all-the-life-and-energy-I've-got-Tom voice.  
  
"Would you rather have me call you Ginny then? Anything to please my dearest... Ginny."  
  
A look of pure shock crept on Ginny's face. "No."  
  
Even though Tom couldn't hear her, for she spoke so quietly, he had guessed her answer. She had, after all, forbidden her relatives and friends from calling her Virginia anymore after the Chamber of Secrets episode. Tom remembered it like yesterday.  
  
***  
  
"No one - never ever ever - is to call me by my real name again!"  
  
Everyone - the whole other Weasley family - stared at Ginny, but she didn't care. She wanted to forget... Him. She wanted never to hear his name again. She wanted never to hear anyone call her with the name he had called her. She refused to accept anything had even happened. She thought if she denied it, it would go away. It had only happened a month ago, Harry Potter saving her and all, but still... She wanted to forget. She needed to forget.  
  
But then she heard it.  
  
(Not call you Virginia, why?)  
  
The voice was a faint, far-away kind of voice, but the voice... She knew who it was even without really recognizing it first. She looked around, scared, but saw no one apart from her beloved family.  
  
"Did you hear?" she asked, fearing the answer. And she got exactly what she feared most.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Ron, and Fred and George glanced at each other with meaningful looks.  
  
"... Nothing."  
  
~~~  
  
(My darling, dear Virginia... Why? Why not be Virginia?)  
  
Ginny said nothing. She sat on her bed, petrified. She had been listening to Tom's sweet talk for half an hour already. Forty minutes ago she had been very happy. Thirty-five minutes ago Charlie had called her Virginia. Thirty minutes ago she had heard Tom's voice again. And she had spent thirty minutes living in a nightmare now.  
  
(Virginia... Please? Talk to me.)  
  
She refused to talk to him.  
  
(Virginia... Virginia, my dearest, most darling, sweet, kind, excellent, lovely, absolutely wonderful Vir--)  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny screamed suddenly. She broke into tears, and buried her face into her lavender pillow. "Go away!"  
  
(But my most dearest Virginia, how can I go away? You and I, we're bound together... for ever and ever.)  
  
"Go away!!!"  
  
(If you didn't want me... here in the first place, then why did you give you soul to me? You can only blame yourself if the situation does not please you.)  
  
"I didn't... give it to you! You took it!" She felt stupid speaking to a disembodied voice, but she wanted to get rid of Tom desperately.  
  
(No, my Virginia, no. You cried your heart out to me, thus giving me a part of your very soul. 'Never trust a book that can think on its own if you can't see where its brains are.' That's almost like what your father told you, isn't it? I was told the same thing when I was at Hogwarts... before I fully found out about the Chamber. That's how I first came up with the idea of saving a piece of myself behind.)  
  
"I thought I said I want you to go away." The crying had ended, now she was just angry.  
  
(See, now? How I just shared a bit of myself with you? We are going to have get along. We'll be together... Always, Virginia, always.)  
  
Ginny's lower lip quivered for a moment. Then a single tear rolled down her freckled cheek. Followed by anohter, and another, and many more.  
  
Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley sat on her bed, in her room, terrified, crying, Tom's quiet attempts of comfortation in her ears.  
  
***  
  
Tom was probably truly one of the greatest students Hogwarts had ever had. He was clever, witty, experimenting with things, inventing new ones and questioning those already in existence. He was popular, too, and not least of all because of what he looked like. Tall, dark-haired and handsome and always helping others, not many believed he was in Slytherin.  
  
"The Sorting Hat must've made a mistake!" they had said, and all along Tom had snickered evilly behind their backs. He had known the Hat hadn't made a mistake. He had known.  
  
Now he stood in the middle of the throne room in his castle, which existed in a dimension he had accidentally found a minor portal to, looking at his companions. The oh so famous Harry Potter, lying unconscious on the floor, his lovely little Virginia Weasley, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes, and Draco Malfoy, who just could become something like he.  
  
And he had their wands. An evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
A/N: 2003-03-22; made some minor changes to some words and sentences (English is not my native tongue, so please bear with me). Thank you for reviewing: -Sarah Riddle (the CoS episode will be explained later) -Ayinsee (yes, I love reviews, thanks so much!) -Anja (thank you very much for pointing my mistakes! I owe you one!) -Ginni (I'll write more as soon as possible!) I love you guys! 


End file.
